


Unfinished Futanari Phasma/Rey fic

by lengfeiLee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Kylux, F/F, First Time, Futanari Phasma, I just wanna see Phasma fighting with a Beskar spear, So I wrote a porn, and gave her a wife, because she deserves a sweet innocent wife namely Rey, the Frist Order wins, war prisoner Rey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: 未完结。在我电脑里和论文混在一起差点被删好几次了，所以发在这里存档。当初看了曼达洛人第二季想看法队用贝斯卡长矛战斗的即兴之作。Unfinished work. Hope I would have time and energy to write English version of this story. I really want to see Phasma and Rey have a beskar spear V lightsaber fighting. And, you know, the loser will be fucked lol
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phasma/Rey (Star Wars)





	Unfinished Futanari Phasma/Rey fic

蕾伊并没有预料到她的牢房还会被打开。她以为自己会被遗忘，直至尸体腐败，恶臭吸引来清扫的第一秩序士兵。她甚至能想象到，当死讯传到她一体双生的同胞耳中时，他不过会点一下头，眼神甚至不会从手中的文件或是狼狈为奸的爱人身上移开。她对他已经毫无价值。在她被擒获之时，抵抗组织就已苟延残喘，再没所谓的情报需要从她口中套出。在一场星际战争中，匹夫之勇终是以一种令人唏嘘的方式落幕，不论它曾被多玄之又玄的故事包装成希望。她的人生轨迹又回到了原点，蕾伊还是那个存在于宇宙某个角落的无名氏，无人惦念，朝不保夕。是天行者，还是帕尔帕廷又有什么区别？在无尽的禁闭中，她幻想过如果自己没有遇到芬恩，一直在贾库做个拾荒者现在会是什么情状？她可能成了某次战争冲突中无辜的牺牲者，也可能在战争结束后终于有机会离开那个废土星球，建立家庭，过上普通到不能再普通的生活。但她知道这是不可能的，她的原力觉醒是必然，无论第一个找到她的是芬恩，是凯洛还是帕尔帕廷的人，她都无法置身事外。她从不想逞英雄，但平凡对于她来说注定就是奢侈。  
“如果我是你，我至少会吃掉我所能得到的配给。”  
低沉的女声波澜不惊，蕾伊从来者锃亮的盔甲上看到憔悴的自己。第一秩序并没用禁食这种简单但有效的方式虐待她，补充剂和能量棒每天都会从牢门下方的开口递进来。起初她的确期待可以逃离这里，她吃下能得到的所有食物以保持体力。然而现实是，食物被一天天递进来，空盘被机器手收出去，除此之外再无任何迹象表明有人知道她被囚在这里。被遗忘的绝望比任何拷问更加残忍。  
法斯马把托盘放在蕾伊的手边，后者瞥了一眼，从包装便知道比起她往常得到的配给，托盘中的食物是高档货。  
“吃掉它们。我不想让三天后的比试变得不公平。”  
女战士仿佛在自说自话，牢门再次打开，她的离开像出现一样突然，留下满腹狐疑的蕾伊。  
蕾伊盯着再次关上的门许久，最终将手伸向那些高档食物，用牙齿撕扯开包装的瞬间，她向原力祈祷它们是毒药，尽管她再也感受不到一丝原力。  
**  
高档的营养品被机器人又送来两次，甚至还变着口味。蕾伊毫无幽默感地想，如果所有的俘虏行刑前都是这般待遇，第一秩序的经费早晚赤字，自取灭亡也说不定。  
第三天，牢门果然被再次打开，进来的是两个普通暴风兵，其中一个扔给她一件衣服，而后两人齐刷刷背过身去。蕾伊不知盔甲下的士兵是男是女，当众换衣让她浑身不自在，但因为这种小事反抗显然不识时务。她抖开衣服，发现是她曾经那件白袍的相似款，想到法斯马提到过“比试”，蕾伊的内心对接下来要发生的事有了几分准备。她猜凯洛是想让她死的，且要以一种及其屈辱的方式“名正言顺”地杀掉她。有什么事能比当众战胜最后的绝地更能巩固新晋帝王的权威呢？若事实如她所料，她绝不会让他好过，就算她最终会被乱枪打死，她也要让他在那群乌合之众前丢尽颜面。思及此，女孩眼中浮现出久违的斗志。  
她换好衣服，另一名暴风兵转过身，给她戴上了手铐。两人一左一右抓住她的臂膀，领她走出了牢房。监狱的走廊单调且寂静，冰冷的门隔开了一间间独立的牢房，蕾伊不知道门后都关了谁，有没有她的朋友们。  
预想中的角斗场和叫嚣的观众没有出现，蕾伊反被带到一间普普通通的空旷房间，像是室内训练场。房间的正中摆放了两把黑色泛光座椅，成了她最痛恨的两个人的临时王座。  
“好久不见，蕾伊。”  
凯洛伦先开了口，不知是不是因为少了半边颅腔的缘故，他的声音变得比她记忆中尖锐了几分。他早已摒弃了头盔，取而代之的是半边金属假体，冰冷的金属从他原本的眼窝处一直蔓延到颈部，消失在衣领下，蕾伊甚至怀疑他的整个右臂都已非血肉之躯。  
“绕弯子可不像你的作风，凯洛伦。”  
蕾伊站直了身子，尽管房间内没有其他观众，甚至押她来的两名士兵都退了出去，但她依旧认为这是伦的一个把戏。说不好屋顶暗处藏有无数摄像头，正准备把一触即发的决斗转播给尚未屈服于第一秩序淫威下的疆域。  
“很好，既然你这么说了，那我们不如直入正题。说实话，我不知道该怎么处理你，但我爱人上周提出了一个非常有趣的建议。”凯洛看了一眼坐在身边的赫克斯，后者报以浅笑，站起身来走向她。  
“不如我们赌一把。”凯洛继续说道，“从这里出去向右转跑到尽头，是我的私人停机坪。如果你能从这里杀出去，我保证一日之内不会有任何人追赶你。能跑多远，就看你的本事了。”  
说话间，赫克斯已走到她的面前。他穿着一件暗红色宽袖长袍，撩开宽松的腰侧下摆，细长的手指轻松解下一物，抬起蕾伊手腕塞进她手里。  
“据说它本属于剑术最强的绝地，今天你用它也算得上公平。”  
赫克斯挥了一下右手二指，蕾伊腕处的手铐随即落地。她难以置信地抬起头看向曾经第一秩序的将军，又偏过头望向坐在不远处笑得得意的凯洛。  
“公平？”蕾伊咬牙切齿，品了下这两个字。“两个原力敏感者，这就是第一秩序定义的公平？”蕾伊尽量不让酸涩从言语中流露出，她终于明白凯洛伦为何放弃了拉她入伙，他找到了更好的人选。原力的一体双生又如何，怎可能敌得过多年共事，臭味相投。  
“你以为你的对手是我们吗？”赫克斯绕着她走了一圈，又回到他的座位。在他闪身的一刻，房间另一端的门倏地打开，高大的身躯和闪亮的装甲别无二人。  
(没写完……)  
**  
蕾伊觉得这一切像是一个笑话。从决斗到自尽未遂再到莫名其妙成了另一个女人的新娘，这太荒谬了！一定是她被囚禁太久，神志不清做了个怪诞的梦。  
蒙眼的织物被解下，她被法斯马抱进宽敞的浴缸。温热的水让她的肌肉本能放松，但下一秒被揽进粗壮的臂膀时，蕾伊的神经再次绷紧。她挣扎着想拉远两人的距离，被绑在身后的双手和湿滑的浴缸让她失去平衡，身体猛地向前一扎，呛了一口水。  
蕾伊的肩膀被抓住从水里提起来，腰部被缠住反被抱得更紧。  
“别乱动。”女战士的语气听起来很无奈。她打开了蕾伊左手的手铐，快速抓住纤细的手腕带到身前，又迅速拷上。没有了臂膀的阻隔，法斯马的前胸紧紧贴上了蕾伊的后背，她满意地亲了下女孩的后颈。  
“配合我，你也想好好洗个热水澡不是吗？”  
此话不假，自从被俘，蕾伊已经很久没清洗过自己了。牢房的水源只够她冲掉污浊的排泄物，勉强不让自己臭不可闻。或许是背部柔软的触感让蕾伊有了同类的错觉，她含糊点了点头，向法斯马服软比向凯洛或其他男性低头来得容易得多。  
见蕾伊不再胡乱挣扎，法斯马这才放心松开了钳制，倾身去取沐浴用品，顺带把喷头从墙面上摘下来。她小心地解开蕾伊混乱的发髻，润湿打结粘连的头发，用洗发液快速清洗掉表面的污物，又再次在深棕色的发上涂了香气怡人的乳液，细心地梳开一个个死结。  
“我……我可以自己洗。”  
自记事以来，从没有人这样触碰过蕾伊。有力但温柔的手指按摩着她的头皮，丰满的双乳不经意地划过她背部的皮肤，她甚至能感受到法斯马挺立的乳头。原力啊！蕾伊用力地闭上眼，又快速睁开，希望从这场怪诞的梦境中醒来。  
“如果你坚持这么做的话，一会儿可以帮我洗。”法斯马的语气带上轻松的笑音，与方才把她打得无力招架的战士判若两人。“我们最好快速熟悉彼此，毕竟我们要一起生活了。”  
法斯马的回答自然得像是约会许久的恋人终于到了谈婚论嫁的阶段，而不是要宣誓战利品的所有权。  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？”蕾伊尝试性地问，“你的婚姻都要由他们决定，就算他们是你上级。”  
蕾伊不想让自己的问题像是在挑拨他们的关系，所以她顺从地往法斯马怀里靠了靠，转移她的注意力。  
法斯马不怒反笑，冲掉蕾伊秀发上最后残余的泡沫后又拿起一块方巾，沾了浴液，开始清洁她的身体。  
“你觉得是他们把你指定给我的？”  
“事实显然如此。”  
“事实是，阿米蒂奇卖了我个人情。还活着的人中，我和他认识的时间比任何人都要久。我甚至比他都要长上几岁，却先在他的结婚文书见证人一栏上签了字。”  
蕾伊震惊于法斯马的回答，甚至没注意到女人的手已经挪到她小巧的胸部，直到敏感的乳头被略显粗糙的方巾擦拭。  
“是你提出的，嗯……提出的决斗？”  
蕾伊不是对性事一窍不通到愚蠢地步的女孩。贾库的女孩求生方式无非两种，拾荒和小偷小摸是一种，卖身换取食物或当地痞的情人求得庇护是另一种。置身于贾库的环境下，没人会去谴责你选择了哪种方式，亦或是混搭。她甚至有过一个短暂的朋友，好心劝她说可以教给她如何取悦男人，万一哪天运气不佳可以换口饭。蕾伊同意了，因此那个女孩跨坐在她的身上，纤细灵活的腰部有节奏地画着圆前后摆动。那是她第一次情动，甚至差点尝试这个看似容易的生存方式，但这种想法随着这个漂亮的女孩变成一具乌青的尸体化为乌有。蕾伊知道正是她的“庇护者”杀了她。  
短暂的刺激似乎只是法斯马的无意之举，毛巾很快就挪向了腋下和臂膀，因此蕾伊没有躲避。  
“尽管我憎恨帕纳索斯，可那毕竟是我的出生之地。不论是哪个部族，都懂得一个浅显的道理——只有强壮的父母才能生出能在这片废土上幸存的婴儿。因此决斗是婚姻不可分的一部分，用以判断潜在伴侣的繁衍能力。”  
蕾伊从没听过这个星球，但没继续追问。只言片语中，她已知晓这是一个比贾库还糟糕的地方，这就足够了。  
“但你已经离开那里了，你有更多的选择。”  
蕾伊想说但没有说的是，你已经稳坐第一秩序的第三把交椅，你可以选择任何人，而不是我这个阶下囚。  
“是的，所以我做出了我的选择。转过身，就快好了。”  
被缚的双手撑在浴缸边沿，蕾伊刚要撑起自己就被法斯马抱住，轻易转过身来。两人面对面，健美的身躯让蕾伊禁不住多看上几眼，却在目光移向女战士下半身时如五雷轰顶。不属于女性的器官蛰伏在强壮且白皙的双腿间，手腕粗细，已有微微抬头之势。蕾伊慌乱后退，却又因绑缚的双手差点溺水，好在这次她撑住了浴缸底部。  
见蕾伊突然再次反抗，法斯马苦笑。果然平和都是假象，你情我愿不过是她的一厢情愿。方才的轻松气氛是因为尚未进入今晚的正题。  
“我的族人都是长成我这个样子的，很可怕是吗？”温声细语的女声荡然无存，取而代之的是金属般的冰冷，像她还穿着盔甲的时候。“你是我的妻子了，这在决斗后就已经是不可改变的事实，你最好早点接受。”  
说完，法斯马不再言语，抓起蕾伊的一条腿。蕾伊将两只手盖在脸上，手铐的存在将手的位置拧成不适的角度，但她自欺欺人地不想看到自己被贯穿。在法斯马提着贝斯卡长矛出现在她面前时，她就做好了被刺穿的准备，但没想到是以这种方式。  
预想中的撕裂没有降临，小腿反倒是传来一阵酥麻。蕾伊分开手指从指缝间好奇打量，法斯马居然又用方巾沾了浴液，继续洗起她的小腿。她将嘴唇紧紧抿成一道缝，红唇被挤得发白，蕾伊想将它们分开，用自己的舌头。意识到自己有这样的想法，蕾伊的惊诧不亚于发现法斯马的特殊的身体结构。法斯马是她的敌人，无异于凯洛或赫克斯，是可以轻易操控她生死的人，她不该有这种想法。但是，面前的法斯马，又是个脆弱孤单到再普通不过的女人。长期掩藏在头盔下的女战士不再擅长掩藏情绪，蕾伊知道自己伤害到她了，轻而易举得难以置信。  
法斯马清洗好了蕾伊，刻意忽略了私处。她利落地取了浴巾把比自己娇小太多的女孩包裹起来，抱到卧室的床上。  
“不要乱动，你逃不掉的。”  
甩下这句警告，法斯马又进了浴室，门后传来湍急的水声。想到法斯马没有履行让她帮她洗澡的笑言，蕾伊竟有些失落。如果是在另一种场景下，蕾伊会毫不犹豫地亲近她。不可否认，法斯马足够迷人，她的胴体结合了男性自愧不如的健美和女性羡慕的凹凸有致，强大又美丽。蕾伊不介意，甚至期待把自己的第一次交付这样的人。想到这儿，陌生的燥热感侵袭了蕾伊的身体。她想要，不仅是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，更是一个只曾在幻想中出现的另一半。或许，只是或许，法斯马跟她想要的一样？  
浴室的门很快就再次被打开，法斯马擦着她淡黄色的短发，像是蕾伊不存在一般自顾自调暗了灯光，从床的另一侧钻进被褥，闭上眼睛假寐。  
蕾伊居然感到一丝冒犯。她甚至做好了等法斯马从浴室出来就半推半就的心理准备，而对方就这样带着赌气似的无视她？蕾伊一个翻身，坐上法斯马的胯部，后者反射性地用力钳住蕾伊的双手，差点一拳就打过来。  
“你干什么！胡闹。”  
法斯马的皮肤冰冷异常，蕾伊这才意识到她刚冲了个冷水澡，原因自不必多说。蕾伊暗自羞红了脸，但同时心里又坚定了几分。她尝试性地动了动腰，算不得丰腴但足够饱满的软臀摩擦着法斯马的要害。  
“熟悉一下我的丈夫？”  
法斯马僵在原处，钳住蕾伊的手放了下来。蕾伊趁机俯下身，被限制的双手抓住床头的栏杆，轻轻在女人的唇上啄了一下。  
“你是认真的？”  
法斯马急忙翻身把人从自己身上弄下去，她可不想再洗一次冷水澡。  
“是你说的我最好早点接受事实。”蕾伊控诉道，很不走心地挣扎了两下，把本就松松垮垮挂在身上的浴巾彻底甩掉了。  
法斯马万没想到蕾伊会用自己的原话挖坑。  
“我不是强奸犯。”  
“是不是你们第一秩序认为婚内性行为不存在强奸？”  
法斯马被噎得不能辩驳。她完全可以不考虑蕾伊的感受对她予取予求，这符合她一贯的行事风格，但这个女孩让她无法狠心。她无法眼睁睁地看着监控摄像头里的女孩一天天变得憔悴，像是看着花瓶中被剪了根的花朵逐渐发黑枯萎腐烂。  
蕾伊看着压在身上的人迟迟没有下一步动作，叹了口气。  
“你问我是不是认真的。那你又是不是认真的呢？”  
蕾伊不懂到底自己哪点吸引了这个第一秩序权力塔尖的女人，她们几乎不认识。如果她还有原力，她还能骗自己说这是原力的撮合，但可笑的是，她成了原力的弃儿，而法斯马从来就不是原力敏感者。  
法斯马讨厌被反客为主，她无法回答她自己从未思索过的问题。帕纳索斯居民的寿命异常短暂，刨除懵懂的孩提时代，留给婚姻的时间不过十年，将复杂的情绪和感情分门别类显得毫无意义。她是在学了通用语后才知道有“爱”这个字。这原本不存在于她的语言体系里。至今她也只是读过其在通用字典中的含义。  
“你不该问这样的问题。”法斯马知道蕾伊偷换了“认真”的概念 ，所以她决定含糊过去，并挽回一些主导权。“不要试图挑衅我。”  
“我挑衅你？如果你想要的是低眉顺眼的奴隶，就不要说我们是夫妻。抵抗组织不在了，原力也弃我而去，我什么也不是，你没必要用粉饰过的词汇来美化我们的关系。”  
蕾伊直勾勾看着女人蓝色的眼睛，直至视线逐渐模糊才发现眼泪溢了出来。亲如手足的朋友，慈爱的奥嘉纳将军，原力知己本索罗，他们在她的生命里或是昙花一现，或是彻头彻尾的谎言。她已经接受了自己孑然一身的命运，自始至终都是如此。法斯马却突然出现，送她一豆火光，在她开始欣赏这一丁点的光芒时，她又无情地将之掐灭。她以为同为女性法斯马会懂她，就像她曾以为同为天选之人本索罗会懂她。她两次跌倒在同一个错误上，不同的是，没了抵抗组织，这次只剩她一个人了。  
在法斯马意识到自己做了什么前，她已经吻上了女孩因颤抖的双唇，微弱的哽噎声变得更加轻微直至消失。她没有侵入蕾伊带着泪水苦涩滋味的口腔，只是缓慢反复吮吸女孩的下唇。反倒是蕾伊等情绪平复了些，好奇地探出舌尖，触了触她的牙齿，然后大胆地探进未知的领地，寻找同样炽热的舌头纠缠在一起。待两人的唇舌分开，法斯马又捧住蕾伊的脸颊，吻了吻她还带着水汽的眼睛。女孩闭上眼睛，往她手心里蹭了蹭，脸颊火热异常。  
“我从没把你想作奴隶。”法斯马调整了下姿势，靠在床头，把女孩娇小的身子往自己臂弯拉了拉。  
“那你是认真的？”女孩把脸埋进法斯马的肩窝，侧脸贴上一侧乳房，声音闷闷的。  
“嗯。”法斯马尴尬地咳了下，彻底妥协。  
“我们是夫妻？”  
“嗯。”  
“要行夫妻之实那种？”  
法斯马差点被自己的口水噎到。  
“也可以……没有？”  
或许她有必要把最高领袖以私人名义约出来喝一杯。她打赌他揣测爱人心思的经验足以出版一本书。  
“我向你道歉。”蕾伊坐起身子，低着头。  
“什么？”  
“我之前没见过你这样的身体，所以……总之，我没觉得你很可怕。”  
说着，像是为了证实自己所言非虚，蕾伊用手肘撑住身子，俯下身吻了吻法斯马男性器官的顶端。  
突如其来的刺激让法斯马倒吸一口冷气，并不温柔地抓住了蕾伊的后脑，本能抬起腰部将性器凑近向女孩的口唇。  
“含住它。”法斯马命令道。指令出口的瞬间她又后悔万分，蕾伊才刚刚对她有一丝信任，不能被一时的肉欲毁于一旦。“我是说……”  
弥补的话没来得及说，阴茎粗壮的头部就被女孩含进了口中，被捆绑的双手捧住了余下的部分。蕾伊并没做过这个，只瞥到过藏在废品回收站角落的男男女女用口交当作交易筹码。她尽力回想着妓女的动作，吐出被唾液打湿的性器，伸长舌头舔舐着柱身下凸起的血管。手心中逐渐充血变硬的柱体让蕾伊手足无措，虽然她没见过几个赤身裸体的男性，但她知道法斯马的阴茎绝对算得上伟物。强制压下对初次性事的担忧，蕾伊尝试着将法斯马的阴茎整根纳入口中。喉头被异物顶撞引起食道反射性的痉挛，蕾伊不禁抽泣一声，急忙把肉棒吐了出来。  
“你不用做到这地步的。”  
法斯马帮女孩擦掉嘴边的唾液，双腿间胀得发疼。蕾伊显然是经验不多，但对法斯马这种老手来说，最怕的就是毫无章法地一通乱搞。  
“你太大了。”  
蕾伊不自知地抱怨道，传进法斯马耳里又是一剂春药。她有段时间没有碰到过蕾伊这样青涩的床伴了，这令她兴致勃发。  
“你碰过我的了，该轮到我看看你的了。”  
法斯马就势把娇小的身躯压进松软的被褥，左臂勾着对方腰部让蕾伊将臀抬起，为了保持平衡，蕾伊自然地把双腿分开，女孩私处的景致一览无遗。法斯马用舌头轻易分开女孩饱满的两片肉唇，吻了吻暴露出的嫩肉和穴口。突然的刺激让狭小的花穴收得更紧，涌出一股爱液打湿了法斯马的舌尖。  
“你已经湿了。可怜的女孩，很久没做了吧？”  
蕾伊把脸埋进枕头，含糊应了声。想到牢房没有什么隐私可言，法斯马不疑有他。监控中的蕾伊解决必要的排泄问题时都会躲躲藏藏，不必说更加隐私的生理需求。  
“别担心，今晚我们补回来。”  
法斯马满意地感受到蕾伊闻言变急促的喘息声，灵活的舌在花穴入口徘徊打转，又滑动到女孩鼓成豆大的阴蒂上将其濡湿，用食指轻轻按揉。蕾伊顺从地伏在枕上，晃动着臀部追逐法斯马的手指和舌尖。而法斯马的挑逗只停留在浅尝则止，探入穴中的手指也只进了两个指节，在敏感点四周搔刮几下，很快又退了出来。  
“不要这样，呜……给我。”从未被如此对待过的蕾伊意乱情迷，暂时忘记了初尝情事的紧张，沉浸在欲求不得的快感中。  
法斯马在蕾伊的臀瓣上落下轻吻，满意地抚过女孩湿润的下体，起身从床头柜中取来安全套和润滑液。  
“别急，都是你的。”法斯马快速做好准备，单手撑在蕾伊身侧，上身贴紧女孩的美背。“准备好。如你所说，我可不小。”她用右手握住阴茎的根部，引着湿滑炽热的阴茎头部插入女孩未被开垦的窄小秘所。借着女孩湿润的内腔和足够的润滑，肉棒一下就滑进去大半。  
下体被长矛似的肉刃贯穿，蕾伊尖厉地哭叫起来。她强迫自己把头埋进枕头，咬紧柔软的棉絮，但撕裂的疼痛还是迫使她浑身发抖，发出忽高忽低的呜咽声。蕾伊并不娇气，但她从未受过这样的疼痛，由内及外，仿佛整个人被生生劈开。  
法斯马意识到情况不对，连忙停下，抽出的动作过于匆忙，又引来身下女孩的另一声哭喊。她抱住蕾伊的肩膀迫使她翻过身，不期然对上女孩好似受刑的表情，眉头紧锁，泪流满面，视线再往下移，果不其然双腿间一片鲜红，滴落在深色床单上不见踪影。  
“继……继续。”被缚的双手捧住法斯马的双颊，蕾伊嗓音沙哑。“我可以的。“  
“你为什么不告诉我？”  
法斯马咒骂一声，将蕾伊放平躺好刚要下床去找手铐的钥匙，却被女孩死死拽住。  
“别走！求你！我真的可以的。你……你插进来，我保证不再叫了。”  
见状，法斯马只能再把人抱回怀里，用尽量温柔的语气问：“为什么不告诉我你是第一次？”  
蕾伊像是听了什么奇怪的事，湿润的眼睛疑惑地看着法斯马。  
“怕你反悔。”  
“反悔？”  
“没人会喜欢毫无经验的床伴。”  
法斯马刚想问是谁告诉她这种混账论断的，但忍住了，现在不是聊这个的时候。  
“可你不是我的床伴，你应该早点告诉我的。”  
法斯马叹口气，内心涌现出自责。她早该发现的，从蕾伊过于青涩的反应和过分的积极，她早该知道面前的女孩甚至还是个少女。  
“夫妻不一样吗？”  
“不一样的。”  
法斯马放弃解释这个本就不该存在的问题，顺着蕾伊说下去。她现在只想让女孩感觉好一些。  
蕾伊却笑了，脸上还带着泪痕。她喜欢法斯马承认她们是夫妻，喜欢被另一个人在乎的感觉。  
“我们继续吧？”  
“你确定？”说不想继续是假的，经过这一波折，法斯马做好了再洗一次冷水澡的准备。只是尝过温香软玉后，靠冷水降火未免太过残忍。  
蕾伊用大腿根蹭了蹭挺立的阴茎。  
“我总是要适应容纳我丈夫的。”蕾伊抬起头凑近法斯马，期待地看着她索吻。


End file.
